Munkuteazer
by xXDustyheartXx
Summary: She loved him, but so did her best friend. What to do when you find out she's cheating?


I stood, waiting, watching, for Demeter to crack under the pressure. I knew Munkustrap hated Macavity, but he loved Demeter, and nothing would be able to part them. I have been trying to get him to notice me ever since we met as kittens, but my brother and our antics had gotten in the way. Munku noticed Demy, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't blaim him, Demeter was elegant, beautiful, perfect for the leader of the Jellicles. As kittens, Demy and I were best friends, and she told me she loved him. I was angry at first, but I forgave her, I didn't care.

Tugger was a month older than me, and he was as cute as a button. I remember when I first met Tugger, he had one golden lock that hung down over his face. I used to play with Tugger more than I did my brother, that was until we became teens, then he turned into a flirtatious beast. We still hung out together, but only at night, so his fan group didn't leave him.

When I found out Munku was going to be leader instead of Macavity, I went to congratulate him, then I saw them. Demy and Macavity laying on the car. I opened my eyes widely, then ran, but when I got to Munkustrap...I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Munku...but Demeter could.

"What do you want Teazer?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi...hi!" I stuck a hand up, smiling. He sighed, and I knew Demeter had already told him. "You okay, Munku?"

"I just can't believe it, Teazer." He fell back onto the bed. "I was sure she liked me..."

"She did, Munku." I sat next to him, stroking his tabby fur. "She always did."

"Then why did she leave for him?" Munkustrap closed his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't..." He turned his head to me, slightly confused. "You know...'cause he's evil and stuff." I turned my head away, embarrassed.

"Teazer..." I could feel him staring at me. "Did you like me when we were kittens?" I shrugged, nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" His chain rattled, and I figured he was resting on his elbows.

"Because Demy loved you..." A memory flashed in my mind, it was the day Demy and Munku started to date.

_I watched from a distance, they danced so gracefully, so heavenly, and I knew he was gone. I watched my love dance the night away with my best friend. My eyes glazed over, and I rested my head on my arms. It was freezing, but the cold wasn't coming from the outside. I drew my paw over my face, letting myself freeze, letting myself drift to the Heaviside Layer, but something had stopped me from my rising, something else. I didn't know what it was. _

I woke from my daydream, tears streaming down my face. I barely noticed Munkustrap hugging me, I turned to look at him. "Where's Jerrie, Teaz?" He asked, when I shrugged, he held me closer. "Well, I'm not the only one hurt then."

"Thank-you." I sighed as he rested his chin on my head.

"Why thank me? I have ignored you this whole time."

"Because you can change Demy's mind, you treated her so well, you made her happy. How's Tugger? I haven't seen him since last week." Munkustrap sighed, and I could feel his throat heave.

"All he cares about is his fan-group, but let's not talk about him now, it's just us." We sat in pure silence, not knowing what to say to each other, for about half an hour.

"Munku?"

"Yes?"

"Did _you_ like me when we were kittens?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"You and I and best friends, and I can't like a best friend."

"I did...do." I corrected myself as he gazed steadily at my face.

"Good...me too." My eyes shone as I looked up at him, and snugged into his fur.

"What about Demeter?"

"She has Macavity."

"Then there's nothing stopping us." My eyelids felt heavy, my breathing slow.

"Nothing." He kissed me on the head, and I drifted into sleep.

**COMMENTS: This is really just exploring the theory I made up that Rumpelteazer liked Munkustrap, which can be seen in 'The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles' frequently. This was just for fun if you know what I mean. I hope you like it! I liked writing it! If there's anything you want to clarify, just review! **

**CATS and characters © T.S. Elliot, R.U.G. and Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Story © xXDustyheartXx**


End file.
